


Five Things That Never Happened To Jason Todd 3.0

by feverbeats



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd comes to Titans Tower in five different ways which may or may not help things work out better for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things That Never Happened To Jason Todd 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point during the Under the Hood arc. Written for [](http://calliopes-pen.livejournal.com/profile)[**calliopes_pen**](http://calliopes-pen.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/jbbs/profile)[**jbbs**](http://community.livejournal.com/jbbs/) 2006.

  
**One**  
Jason is pretty sure he's personally offended by the name Deathstroke Jr. That is not at all ok. He didn't go through hell and Talia to end up as someone's sidekick again, and it's even worse because Slade is totally perving on him. Way to go, Jason, he tells himself. You have fantastic taste in mentors.

The upside of working for Slade (the downside being the part where Slade's completely fucking insane) is that Slade seems to love messing with the Teen Titans. He also loves messing with Nightwing. Both of these are worthy goals in Jason's eyes.

Being Deathstroke Jr. means that Jason can get away with dropping in on Dick and Tim all the time. He'd love to pretend that he has pressing business back in Gotham, but for now, this is working out pretty well. Jason hadn't expected things to go this way, but he's not objecting.  
Plus, the guns are pretty damn amazing.

**Two**  
Four hours after getting to the Tower, it's clear that Jason's plan of fighting Tim isn't going to work. He hadn't expected Tim to be _reasonable_. He hadn't expected a grim little smile to follow the look of confusion. He hadn't expected to spend the next four hours sitting on Tim's bed and _talking_ to him.

"Ok," Tim says, steeping his fingers, "You can be Robin." They're both exhausted and tired of thinking of ways for this to work, but Jason has never been happier. What a stupid, insane, weird situation.

He shakes his head. "Nah. I don't think so."

"I mean it," Tim says. "We have the find a way to make this feasible."

And maybe in the morning Jason won't agree, because there's no way in hell that he really wants to be Robin again, but it's very late at night, and Tim seems to think that this situation needs solving before they can sleep. "Ok, fine," Jason says. "I'll be Robin. What about you? You'll have to be Batman." It's mostly a joke, but Jason hears things in it that he likes. That will be a fun issue to untangle in the morning.

Tim shakes his head, though, and smiles a thin, hard smile and says, "No. I'll never be Batman. Maybe something with a little more blue."

Jason imagines Dick's face, and he can't stop laughing.

**Three**  
Jason is well aware that this costume he's wearing right now is fucking with him more than it's fucking with Tim. Oh well, he's not here for therapy. He's here to make a point. He makes his way down the hall and slips into Tim's, no, _Robin's_ room.

Tim is asleep, dark hair a sharp contrast to the white pillowcase. Jason's breath hitches a little, but he remembers who he is, what suit he's wearing, and he moves silently to Tim's side.

"Robin."

Tim's eyes fly open. He's sharp, much sharper than Jason, maybe. Jason grimaces. No. That's not true. Tim looks confused for a second before he says, "Batman?"

Jason smiles behind the mask. His point has been made.

**Four**  
Jason stares at the statues of the dead Titans and tries to figure out what to feel. He's not exactly jealous. They are, after all, dead. Jason is a least a little better off than that.

He supposes he wants a damn statue. But no, that's not it either, because they're just stone. Stone means nothing. Jason knows that there are other ways of remembering someone. There are better ways. He suspects that Bruce has made sure that anyone following in Jason's footsteps can never forget the second Robin.

Jason smiles, but he stops immediately. There's someone else in the room. She's standing somewhat forlornly in the middle of the room and she's staring at the statues as well.

"Pretty grim, aren't they?" Jason asks.

The girl whirls around, blonde ponytail whipping around her head. "Huh? Oh. Hey. Who are you? And what's with the biker outfit?"

Jason doesn't answer. "Are you a Titan?" he asks.

The girl shakes her head. "No. And I'm guessing you aren't, either."

Jason wants to ask her what she's doing here, but instead, on an impulse, he takes his hood off.

The girl draws in a quick little breath. "You're No, wait. You're not. But you look like . . ."

Jason sighs. "Yeah. Batman has a type." He tries to sneer, but he doesn't really feel like it.

The girl's eyes light up. "Oh my God. You're _him_." Her eyes go dark again. "A type, huh? Well, that explains a lot."

Jason feels like he's missing something. "Look," he says, "who are you, anyway?"

The girl laughs, a weird, half-there, sarcastic sound. "I'm Robin."

**Five**  
The metal floor of Titans Tower is cool under Jason's bare feet when he stumbles in. He has no idea how he even dragged himself here, or why it should have been here that he chose. He's been all over the world now, training and training to return to Gotham. He still can't explain why he can't go back yet. Maybe there's something missing and maybe he has unfinished business. Whatever the case, he's inside the Tower now.

Remembering didn't help. Nothing helped. Whatever Talia's plan was, it failed. Jason failed. He doesn't want to think about Talia anymore and he doesn't want to think about Bruce. The silence is heavy and painful in his ears and the dark hall is not at all welcoming.

Jason tries to make sense of this. He was _ready_. He was going to go back and take Gotham by storm, goddamn well take _Bruce_ by storm. His eyes burn. He hasn't _slept_ because of thinking about Bruce. It doesn't matter now, though, because Jason clearly isn't going back to Gotham right now.

He picks out a slow path down the hall. Barefoot. How did that happen, anyway? Last thing he knew he was training himself in some damn place across the ocean. He shivers, and he reaches out a hand to steady himself on the wall. It's cold as well. Unhelpful. Slowly, he pieces the bits together. He came back, heading for Gotham. He took the wrong plane, entirely on purpose. Now he's here at the Tower, with no definite plan besides staying upright and getting some proper clothes, because the more he thinks about it, the more realizes that he's not wearing a shirt, either. He's worn out. Done.

And yes, Jason let this happen to himself. He let himself be worn down to a very fine point of almost-unconsciousness with insane training before he came here. It was the only way he could convince himself that this visit was worth it. He leans against the wall, shivering hard. Stupid. What the hell did he expect to find if he came here unprepared like this?

When Tim rounds the corner and stops in shock, Jason smirks a little. Oh yeah. That's why he came. It's not like he's in any condition to deal with Tim, though, no matter what he has planned.

"How did this happen?" Tim asks, his face unreadable, either because of the mask or something innately _Tim_.

What is he asking, anyway? How did _what_ happen? How is Jason alive? How did Jason get _here_? How the hell did Jason turn up shirtless and barefoot and a half-amnesiac? Jason would really love to know, and tells Tim as much.

Tim frowns, and a tiny crease forms between his eyes. "Hm." Jason wants to kiss Tim very hard until he stops frowning and starts explaining, but his head spins suddenly and sharply, and he falls down.

*

Tim is looking down at him when he wakes up. This time he's in a bed. "What the _hell_?" he asks, because it seems like a valid question.

And yeah, he was pushing himself pretty hard with all the training. But is he really stupid enough to have worked himself into this bad a state? Signs point to yes.

"I'll let you know when I find out," Tim says. He turns and fiddles with what is probably medical equipment. Fuck. Jason can't deal with this right now, but he's not going to let himself break in front of Tim. That's not why he came here, unless.

Unless it is. Jason swears under his breath. Tim's back stiffens slightly in acknowledgment of Jason's voice, but he doesn't say anything. Finally, after a long moment of Jason lying in furious silence, Tim says, "Robin."

Jason's head automatically turns toward Tim. Tim looks over his shoulder and smiles.


End file.
